Spiders and Snakes
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 4 to the spider series. Central not only has a spider, but there is a snake in the report room. Is Jon gonna have to kill both of them?


Ponch sat through briefing silently freaking out. He was still worried about the fact that there might be another spider lurking around in the dark at Central. It had also been reported that there might be a snake. Ponch hated both just about as much. He hated Spiders just a little more than the snakes. Jon sat next to Ponch. He could care less if there was a spider or a snake there. He didn't mind either one of them. After briefing finished Ponch followed Jon out of the room. He made sure to stay close to Jon. The last thing he wanted was to be in a room with a snake or a spider. It would be even worse to be with both. Ponch stayed right behind Jon the whole time.

"Jon, did you hear about the spiders, and snakes?"

"Ponch, it was spider and snake. Not plural, and yes I did," Jon replied. Ponch smiled nervously.

"I sure hope we don't find them," Ponch said. Jon laughed.

"Well, if you find them, everyone will know," he teased. Ponch made a face at Jon. He didn't think that was funny. He continued to stay super close to Jon. Then he saw something crawling around in the shadows. He jumped a little. Even the thought of a spider made chills go down his spine. Jon wanted to laugh at Ponch. But he decided against it. Ponch would be mad at him if he did. Suddenly the power went out. Everything was dark. Ponch screamed. Jon grabbed Ponch.

"Hey, calm down partner. Nothing is gonna happen," Jon said. He pulled out a flashlight. He turned it on.

"I wonder what happened," Jon said. Ponch followed Jon down the hall. The flashlight was nice. Ponch wasn't afraid of the dark or anything. He was just afraid of the things that crawl around in the dark. He had pointed that out to Jon more than once. Jon walked slowly, then Ponch saw this large shadow on the wall. It looked like a spider. He got even closer to Jon.

"If that is a big spider right there, don't let it touch me," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes. Soon the lights came back on. Jon and Ponch were in a room with a spider, and the snake that everyone was talking about.

"J-J-J-Jon…" Ponch tried to say something to Jon, but he was too freaked out. Jon turned and looked at Ponch.

"Ponch, take a deep breath. Then let it out," Jon said. Ponch followed Jon's instructions.

"Now do that a few times until you calm down," Jon said. He began looking around the room for something to kill the spider with. He knew that Ponch would be asking for that soon. Ponch continued doing what Jon had told him.

"Jeez how long does it take you to calm down?" Jon asked quietly hoping Ponch didn't hear him. They were in the report room. The door closed suddenly.

"What happened?" Ponch asked.

"I closed the door so nothing could escape."

"What? Why?"

"I am gonna kill them. I don't want them going everywhere," Jon said. Ponch agreed with Jon about that. But he didn't want to be in the room with them still. He climbed up on a chair.

"I'll just stay here, until there dead," Ponch said.

 _Meanwhile…._

Getraer could see them through the window in his office. He was wondering what was going on. Then he saw Jon with a large book. He saw Ponch standing on a chair. Trying not to scream like he normally would. But then the spider started to climb up the chair. Ponch screamed, and moved a little. The chair fell over, and Ponch was now on the ground. Getraer laughed. He grabbed a bag of pop corn that had been given to him by Betty for a snack. He began to eat pop corn and watch this scene. He could hear some of the words clearly.

"Jon kill it!" Getraer laughed as he watched Ponch try to get away from both the spider and the snake. Jon killed the spider with a book. But then he had to figure out how to kill the snake.

"Just shoot it! Or take it outside to an open field," Ponch said. Jon didn't like the idea of killing the snake. It never did anything wrong. But then again, the spider died and it didn't do anything either. Ponch was heading for the door to get out of there.

"Ponch, if you leave I will let this snake come over and hang out with you in your apartment," Jon said. Ponch stopped moving.

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" Ponch asked. Jon laughed.

"I don't know, the thought of it is hilarious," Jon said. Ponch looked slightly upset. Getraer began laughing even harder. Soon he watched as Jon picked up the snake and headed towards the door.

"Open the door, and follow me," Jon said to Ponch. Ponch listened to Jon, not wanting that thing to be anywhere near his home sweet home. Getraer loved watching that scene. He wished he could see what happened next. But they were out the door.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ok, the spider is dead. The snake is gone. You have nothing to worry about," Jon said to Ponch on their way back to the CHP.

"Yeah, thanks Jon," Ponch said.

"You're welcome. But why can't you be afraid of something else. Like monsters, they don't exist," Jon said.

"What do you mean they don't exist? They are under my bed Jon," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes. _"Oh Brother"_

The

End


End file.
